Stay Together For The Kids
by crazededgefan
Summary: Sequel to 'Losers Inc.' It's been 5 years. Do Cassie and Dougie still love each other?
1. Chapter 1

**Stay Together for the Kids**

**A/N: My other story's (Look Whose Talking) OC's will appear in this too, only they will be 4 years older. So basically all 3 of my stories so far take place in the same alternate universe.**

_**July 7, 2011**_

"Mommy! Moooommmmy!" a blonde haired boy wailed from where he was pinned to the ground by another boy whose facial features were similar to his except the second boy's hair was dark red. "Stan's hurting me!"

"Stan! Stop hurting your brother!" Cassie Lange said rushing to separate the twins. "You two are more troublesome than your father was!"

"What was Daddy like?" the blonde named Lee (A/N: cough-cough) asked with big blue eyes.

"Like me!" Stan shouted a bit loudly making everyone in the airport waiting room stare at them.

"Sssshhh!" Cassie hissed at Kent. "Yes, your right." She added sighing.

"Did Daddy break your heart?" Lee asked snuggling up next to his mother. Cassie opened her mouth to answer him, but before she could their flight was called.

"Flight-45 now boarding." The voice over the intercom sounded bored, Cassie didn't that person. Waiting at the airport could tedious enough, working there must be hell. Of course when you have 5 year old twins who were at the stage where they constantly bickered, finding something to do at an airport wasn't that hard.

"Yay!" Stan cheered racing ahead.

"Stan!" Cassie yelled after him grabbing her carry-on bag and Stan's, grabbing Lee by the hand and pulling him with her as she chased after her unruly son. She managed to catch up with him and hold onto him while she showed the flight attendant their tickets. They boarded the plane and found their seats with little difficulty.

"I don't wanna sit on the inside!" Stan shouted jumping into the seat next to the aisle.

"Fine, Lee you sit next to the window and I'll sit in the middle. If you're both good on the flight, I'll let you two get dessert when we have our first dinner in England." Cassie said seating Lee into his chair.

"Ok Mommy!" Stan said cheerfully. Lee meanwhile had pulled out his coloring book and crayons. Cassie took the tray out for him and he quietly began to color.

"Mommy, when does the plane go up into the sky?" Stan asked after a few minutes.

"At 12:30 sweetie." Cassie replied taking out a book.

"Are they giving us food?"

"Yes, Stan."

"And apple juice?"

"If you want it."

"Okie-dokie." Stan now looked around him. "Mommy this is a big plane! You could fit an elephant in here!"

"I guess so…" Cassie murmured not paying any attention.

Stan frowned. His mother obviously wasn't paying attention to him. He looked around him. Across the aisle from him sat a trio of school aged girls who were giggling quite annoyingly. They caught him staring at them and began to giggle even more loudly. He made a face at them and stuck his tongue out at them. Unfortunately they began to giggle even louder which earned looks from other passengers. A stewardess passing by politely (though with a hint of annoyance) asked to stop disrupting the other passengers. She then turned to Stan, Cassie, and Lee and smiled.

"Would you three like something to drink?" she asked kindly.

"APPLE JUICE!" Stan shouted. "Stan!" Cassie groaned blushing. The stewardess laughed. "Ok, would your other boy like apple juice too?" she asked. Cassie nodded. "And I'll have a Diet Coke, please." The stewardess smiled. "Ok, I'll be back in a jiffy."

Stan turned to Cassie. "She's nice Mommy." Cassie nodded and went back to her book. Stan pulled a Spider-Man toy out of his bag. He was about to throw the toy at his twin when his ears picked up a new set of voices from behind him.

"I can't believe you actually bought that!" a man from behind him exclaimed. He sounded….British.

"But I promised May I'd get her something ." His companion said in a mock whiny voice. His accent was a bit thicker than the other.

"You spoil her too much Dan." The other voice sighed. "But at least you got Tom a birthday present as well."

"Yeah."

"Did you get what Dougie suggested to you over the phone last night?"

"No, Jen would strangle me if I did!"

Cassie sucked her breath in. "Shit." She muttered under breath.

"Ooooooo! Mommy said a swear word! Mommy said a swear word!" Stan shouted standing up on his seat. Cassie grew bright red and pulled him down.

"Stanley Lee Lange!" she hissed. Stan pointed at her. "One dollar for the swear jar Mommy!"

"Yeah! One dollar for the swear jar!" Lee joined in.

"Both of you hush!" Cassie groaned. The stewardess, whose name was Paula by the way, came back with their drinks. Cassie, red faced, gave the twins their drinks and took her Diet Coke.

"Mommy do we still get dessert?" Lee asked after 10 minutes.

"If you two keep this up, then no." Cassie sighed.

"Fine! Then I'll turn the other way!" Stan proclaimed. He stood up on the seat and turned around. "You sound like Harry Potter." He said to one of the men behind him pointing. "And I dunno who you sound like!" he added pointing to the one named Dan. They looked at each other and then began to chuckle. Stan grinned. Dan held out his hand. "I'm Danny and this-" he smirked, "Is Harry."

"Potter?" Stan asked shaking his hand.

"No, Judd." Harry said shaking Stan's hand.

"What's your last name?" Stan asked Danny.

"Jones."

Stan stared at them for another minute. "Are you guys famous or something?" Harry and Danny looked at each other. Danny shrugged at Harry who sighed.

"Yeah, we kind of are…."

"Kind of?" Danny exclaimed trying not to laugh. "Dude, some girls chased you down the street yesterday, despite the fact they were only about 15." He turned to Stan. "Have you ever of heard of McFly Stan?"

Stan's eyes lit up. "Yeah! You guys are in McFly?"

"I'm the drummer and Danny here is one of the singers and guitarists." Harry explained. Stan's mouth dropped open. "My mommy always plays your music at home!" he said excitedly.

"Really?" Danny asked winking at Harry who grinned. They leaned over the seats and got the biggest surprise ever.


	2. Chapter 2part 1

"Cassie?!" Danny and Harry both exclaimed. Cassie managed a small smile and looked up. "Hey, guys." She said turning a light shade of pink. Stan's mouth dropped opened. "Mommy, you know McFly? Why didn't you tell me?!" he said in a loud whisper. "I'll tell you later…" Cassie muttered to him. She smiled again at Danny and Harry. "So what brings one half of McFly to America?" she asked.

"We had a concert. Dougie and Tom went home about a week ago, but Danny and I stayed for a week more." Harry explained.

"So what's bringing you to England, Cass?" Danny asked. Cassie shrugged. "Dad kicked me out once I turned 21 last August. The twins and I have been living at my sister's for past 11 months while I saved up some money to move to London."

"Are you going to see you-know-who when you arrived?" Danny asked ducking from a swat from Harry.

"I'm not sure…"

"We're going to see Lord Voldymort?" Lee suddenly piped up with round eyes.

"Lord Voldymort is dead stupid." Stan said to him.

"Stan don't call your brother stupid." Cassie said sternly to him.

"I'm not stupid! Your stupid, stupid!" Lee shot back at Stan.

"Lee!"

"No you are!"

"You are!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Great now you both aren't having dessert for a whole month!" Cassie snapped at them. The twins both fell silent glaring at each other. "Now apologize to each other and Mr. Judd and Mr. Jones."

Without looking up the twins both muttered. "Sorry." The stewardess came by and kindly asked them to take their seats because the plane was about to take off.

**Hours Later…**

"Mommy wake up!" A hand shook Cassie awake. "Mommy! We're here!" Opening her eyes, she looked in the direction of Lee's finger which was plastered on the window. Cassie yawned.

"Sleep well Cass?" Danny asked grinning. She nodded. "I'd prefer a bed though." "Me too Mommy." Stan yawned.

"You guys can crash at Dougie's and my place until you find a flat." Harry kindly said.

"Who's Dougie?" Lee asked.

"The bass player." Harry told him trying to keep a straight face.

"Oh….does he like lizards?" Lee looked at Harry with round eyes. Harry looked over at Cassie who was standing behind Lee in the aisle. He picked Lee up and told him as all 5 of them got off of the plane. "Yeah, he does. Dougie's nuts about lizards. He has about…5 now."

"5! Wow!" Lee exclaimed. "Do they ever escape Mr. Harry?"

"Only when the top gets left off. Sometimes Dougie forgets to close, and sometimes I take it off on purpose." Harry winked at Lee who laughed.

**At Harry's and Dougie's…**

Cassie whistled as she looked around. "Nice." She said clearly impressed as she followed Harry to the guest bedrooms.

"It's like a mansion!" Stan shouted.

"No! A castle! Like Hogwarts 'cept Hogwarts is a lot bigger." Lee insisted. "But your house is nice Mr. Harry." He added.

**I'll continue part 2 of chapter 2 asap. Homework has finally shown her ugly ass. I'll probably update again in LWT on Saturday or Sunday.**

**xoxoxoxo**

**Kels :**


	3. Chapter 2part2

**A/N: I want to add some drama to this, so I'm changing just one tiny thing. You'll see it when it comes.**

"Geez, you and Dougie actually keep this place spotless." Cassie said as Harry busied himself in the kitchen making tea.

"Is that sarcasm I hear?" Harry laughed filling the kettle up.

"Pretty much." Cassie replied taking a basket of laundry off of the table. "Don't you two have someone to do this for you?"

"No. Our housekeeper got pissed at us and quit because there were so many beers lying around."

"You guys much party here much."

"Actually, it's quite spotless when I'm around. Doug doesn't clean up after himself much anymore. He's…scruffier than when you last saw him, Cass."

"Me and Stan always haffta put our stuff away and we haffta wash our hands before we have breakfast, lunch, and dinner or no TV!" Lee piped up.

"Ah, a velvet glove over an iron fist, eh?" a voice behind them said.

"Tom!" Cassie squealed rushing and giving him a hug.

Tom laughed. "Cassie you're not little anymore. You've got boobs!" he added. "Oy, and you're a mum? Who's the-oh never mind." He stopped talking after Harry gave him a look. "So what are their names?" he added crossing his hands so both of the twins could shake hands with him.

"I'm Stan and this is Lee." Stan said excitedly. "We're named after the guy who created Spider-Man."**(coughNOT!xD)**

"Really? Isn't you're brother named after Spider-Man, Cass?" Tom asked.

"Yup." Cassie said proudly.

"Oy, Tom. Tell Cass your big news." Harry with his mouth full of marmite and toast.

"Oh, right." Tom stood up straight and tall. "I'm going to be a dad!" Cassie squealed again and hugged him.

"Who's the unlucky girl?" she joked punching him in the arm. He grinned. "Remember Giovanna? We're getting married next month."

"You and Gio are getting married?!" Cassie squealed again. Stan and Lee clapped their hands over their ears. A loud thump and a string of loud curses was heard from above.

"Monster!" Lee began to wail.

"No, I think that was Dougie." Harry said soberly. Cassie swallowed and looked a bit pale.

"He takes naps?" Stan wrinkled his nose. "Only babies take naps. Like Lee."

"Shut up!" Lee sniffed crankily. "You take naps too! Right Mommy?"

Cassie shrugged. "Only when I can get him to. It's not very easy." She explained to Tom and Harry.

Tom laughed. "You should see Harry try to get Danny's daughter May to take a nap. It's hilarious."

"Mr. Danny has a daughter?" Lee asked.

"Yeah, she's around your and Stan's age." Harry said. "She turned 5 last April." He noticed someone come into the room out of the corner of his eye.

"Afternoon, Doug. How many beers did you have when I was gone?" he said waving to Dougie who had stumbled downstairs.

Cassie took and deep breath and turned around with raised eyebrows. She swallowed.

**Cassie's P.O.V (here we go again!)**

I tried not to gasp as I looked at one of Britain's 'Fancible Male' I fell deeply in love with. Dougie was in his boxers (faded and covered with pink hearts might I add) He had a scraggly beard **(A/N: Like when he had his long hair in real time)** and his hair** (A/N: UCAP hair a.k.a Dougie's sexy hair do)** was all messed up. A sudden burst of anger came over me as we stood there staring at each other. I grabbed a couple pieces of toast covered with marmite and chucked them at him as hard as I could at his face. He stood there for a moment stunned and then pulled the toast off of himself. He glared at me. "What in the bloody hell was that for?" he angrily demanded in a voice that was deeper than I remembered.

"You know what the hell that was for!" I shot back.

Harry, who had roared with laughter after I threw the toast at Dougie, quickly said, "Er, let's take Stan and Lee to visit May, Tom."

"Agreed." They quickly hustled my darlings outside to the car and left Dougie and I to our battle.

I glared at Dougie. He scowled. "So, this is how you cope with rejection? Drinking yourself into a stupor and then waking up in a bad mood." I sniped at him. "Wonder how the fans feel."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Our children you jackass!" I said feeling hysteria coming on. "I told you I was pregnant and you freaked out! Don't you remember our fight?"

"Of course I remember! You accused me of sleeping with a fan too!"

"Accused?

Ted told me he went into your room and saw you sleeping with a girl!"

"I never!"

"I was told you and this girl had shared a few drinks. And then you ended back in your room, IN BED."

"I don't remember…oh wait…" A look of remorse came over him. "Cassie, I didn't mean too! She must've…I dunno, put something into my drink!"

"You still slept with her." I sniffed. I heard him sigh and mutter, "I need a beer." The fridge door opened a bit to my left and soon I heard him take off the cap to the beer.

And this is how we stayed till Harry came back with the twins. Dougie lounging in a chair next to me drinking beer and me with my head burrowed in my arms asleep (crying tires me out a great deal).


	4. Chapter 3

**Dougie's P.O.V**

I felt a tugging at my shirt and looked down. One of the twins, the blonde haired one looked up at me with round blue eyes.

"Why were you and Mommy yelling?" he asked innocently.

"Because…" I said squatting down and so I could look at him at eye level. His brow furrowed.

"Because why?"

"It's big people things." I sighed.

"What kind of big people things?" Damn, my kid was quiet, but sure asked a lot of questions.

"Stuff you won't get. Maybe your mom will tell you when you're older."

"Why can't you tell me?"

"I…just can't. What're you and your brother's names anyways?" I quickly changed the subject.

"I'm Lee and my brother is Stan. Mommy says we're named after Stan Lee who created Spider-Man!" Lee proudly said.

'_Riiight. Cassie obviously named him after me and Stan after that grandfather of her's we met once.'_ I thought.

"It's nice to meet you Lee." I said offering him my hand. He took it gingerly and shook it. "Where's your brother?" I added noticing that he was alone.

Lee wrinkled his nose. "He's with May. They like each other I think cuz they keep holding each other's hands. And they won't let me play house!"

"They won't let you play house?" I tried not to smiled.

"Yes." He sighed. "May I see your lizards, Mr. Dougie?" he then said in a polite tone. I smiled then and stood up holding out my hand.

"Sure, why not?"

**Cassie's P.O.V**

I opened my eyes and looked around; sunlight was streaming through the cracks of the curtains of the room that Harry had given me until I could find a place to live. I glanced over at the clock. 6:30 A.M. I've been asleep for that long? Yeesh. I showered and dressed, towel drying my wet hair as much as possible. I grabbed a hair band from my bag and pulled my hair up into a ponytail. I looked at the clock again. Everyone probably was still asleep so I decided to go out back and let the sun dry my hair. Going out barefoot, I grabbed my Ipod and headed out back. I put my headphones on (earbuds are so lame) and collapsed onto the grass. The first song that came on was Blink-182's "Don't Tell Me That It's Over". I groaned. Dougie's favorite song. Dunno why it's on my Ipod. I switched songs again. Fall Out Boy, "Grand Theft Autumn/Where is Your Boy". Terrific. Switched songs. "Thnks fr th Mmrs" Lovely. Another Blink song came on, "First Date".

"Goddammit!" I yelled sitting up and throwing my headphones beside me. I buried my head in my knees and sighed. I heard a small chuckle from in front of me. "What the f do you want?" I snapped at Dougie.

"We need to talk." He said plopping down next to me. He had shaved that scruffy bread of his I noticed. I moved a few inches away. "Talk about what?" I muttered.

"The twins. Our sons? I'll buy you breakfast too."

I felt my stomach rumble. "Fine, you win. Let me get fixed up first."

An hour later we were in Dougie's car driving to some café he knew where they wouldn't be detected by the paparazzi. But we both wore huge sunglasses just in case. I stared out the window in silence.

"So…Lee has an interest in lizards?" I looked up at him in surprise. We were sitting in a corner of the café. Dougie had wolfed down 2 things of pancakes, whilst I was still picking my way through my potato pancakes **(A/N: Not the kind you have on Hanukkah; the kind you can get at Perkins mouth waters)**.

"Yeah, he's always bringing animals and crap into the house. Luckily I found one of those old aquarium things at my sister's and we stored all of his pets in there. We had to let them go before we left though." I took a bite of my food.

"Wow. What's Stan like?"

"Loud, troublesome, and wild. He's a handful." I sighed.

"He can't be that bad." Dougie laughed. I raised my eyebrow at him. "You will be fed up with him by the middle of next week."

"You wanna bet?" he challenged me with a cocky grin.

"No." I answered, rather curtly too, remembering the last time we had a bet. It was one of the last nights of the tour and Dougie, Harry, Blake, and I were playing cards. And of course we were drinking. Eventually a simple game of 'Go Fish' became 'Go Fish Truth or Dare'. I ended up laying across Dougie and Harry's laps. And of course my head had to be in Dougie's lap and he was threatening to take his pants off. So I made a bet with him and Harry that if Dougie won we would shag without a condom and if Harry won Harry and I would sleep together fully clothed. (Mind you we were pretty drunk.) Harry and Dougie ended up tying for first place so we formed some sort of weird agreement. Dougie and I would shag first, and then we would get dressed and call Harry in to sleep with us and make a Dougie sandwich. And basically, that is how I became pregnant with the twins.

"Fine then." He said back with an edge in his voice also. "Geez, your such a party pooper…" I scowled. "I am not!" I insisted. "I just have more responsibilities now!"

"Like what?" Oh here comes another fight.

"Oh, I don't know, raising and taking care of our children?" People were staring.

"So it's my fault that I didn't help you with them? I thought you had an abortion…"

I was about to scream at him when the waitress came. "Here's your check." She said giving me a look and winking at Dougie. She walked off to where 2 of her co-workers were standing and watching us.

"Abortion?" I said through clenched teeth. "Are you f with me?"

"Well, you didn't try to contact me in any way so we…I just assumed that…"

"Dougie Poynter!" I now was standing up. "I can't believe you! You know I would never resort to that." I grabbed my milkshake and dumped that rest of it on his head and then stomped out of the café. I walked past his car, kicked a tire, and then proceeded to walk home. Dougie ran out of the café and ran after me.

"Cassie wait!"

"No!" I began to cry for the second time in 2 days. He grabbed my arm and tried to spin me around. A small tussle ensued, but I managed to kick 'Poynter Jr.' **(A/N: Got that off of the official boards lol)** Dougie fell to the ground hold it and I walked away not crying anymore. _'I have to find a new place to live…'_ I thought to myself as I walked down the lane. I let out a deep sigh and fell to my knees. I looked up at the sky and lifted my arms. "What did I do to deserve this?" And then something struck the back of my head and everything went black.

**ooooo...a cliffhanger! I won't update this for awhile (awhile is like next Wednesday) since I'm working on my collab story with Gen and LWT. Plus I haffta think up a reason why Cassie blacked out. If you have a good one PM it to me :**


	5. Chapter 4

**Dougie's PoV**

I burst through the door with my hand tucked between my legs. The guys looked at me bewildered. I guess they thought I had gone nuts or something because my hair was all messed up and sticking up everywhere, my shirt was covered in mud, and I had my hand tucked between my legs.

"Where's Cassie?" I shouted. Danny looked at me confused from the coffee table where he, the twins, and May were playing Candyland. Tom and Harry were sitting on the couch watching TV and also looking confused. A nice smell wafted in from the kitchen-Giovanna and Jennie must be making brunch.

"What are you talking about Doug?" Tom asked.

"Cassie and I had another fight…and she ran out of the café crying so I paid and then went after her, but she…kicked me in the pee-pee and ran away down the road to here." I sat down and buried my face in my hands. "Did she ever come back?" I added taking my hands off of my face and pushing my hair out of my eyes.

"No…" Harry said alarmed.

"Where's Mommy?" Stan asked looking fearful. Lee looked as if he was on the verge of tears. The four of us exchanged glances.

"She…went for a walk." I said trying to sound convincing.

"Where?" May asked.

"I dunno…"

"May-Bee, go and see if Momma needs any help." Danny told his daughter. May jumped up and cheerfully skipped into the kitchen shouting, "Momma! Daddy doesn't want me to hear something so he sent me in to help you!"

"Danny you have the weirdest kid ever." Tom told him. Danny shrugged. "It's in the genes."

"Did you know our daddy?" Lee suddenly asked quietly. Danny paled so his freckles showed, Harry choked on his coffee trying not to laugh, and Tom glared at Harry for laughing. I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"Kind of." I said quietly.

"Why did he leave Mommy?" Stan asked.

"We don't know." Danny gave me a sideways glance. "I think they had a fight or something."

"Yeah…" I muttered.

"Is Mommy coming back soon?" Lee asked.

"I think so." I bit my lip. The twins looked at each other and then got up and left the room together simultaneously. "Oh s…" I groaned. "I hate my life. It's all of my fault!"

"Dougie, what really happened between you and Cassie. We know you had a falling out, but why?" Tom asked.

"You really wanna know?" I asked. "Yeah, we didn't want to pester you about it, and we eventually forgot about asking you…" Danny said sitting down on the arm of the couch. I looked at all three of them. My three best buds since McFly was formed. Tom, our natural leader and the world's biggest dork who plans to buy Star Wars onesies for his kid; Harry, the only one of us without a kid (or so we think) and one of the best mates I've ever had; and Danny, still the same goofball after all of these years though he matured only a smidge when May was born. I should not have kept this from them all this time.

'_**Almost 6 years ago…**_

_I'm sitting at the bar in the hotel having a quick drink and thinking some things over. But I'm easily distracted by all of the lights and some hooker-ish looking girl must've thought I liked her or something 'cuz she came over with a couple of drinks. Tom told me we shouldn't ignore our fans or be rude to them so I accepted her drink with a smile and had a bit of a chat with her. 1 drink turned into 3. By then I was giggling like a little girl. She must've put something in all 4 of my drinks when I wasn't looking cuz all I remember is waking up in bed next to her. That's when Cassie came looking for me worried. The door was unlocked so she let herself in. And that's when all hell broke loose. I tried to explain to Cassie what happened, but she wouldn't listen to me. She left the room slamming the door and I kicked hooker-girl out. I just knew she drugged me.'_

Danny let out a whistle after I finished. "Heavy." Tom quoted Marty McFly from BTTF. Harry nodded in agreement.

"It was all hooker-girl's fault." Danny gravely said. We all nodded trying not to laugh. I stood up straightening my shirt. "I'm going to go call the police." I announced going to my bedroom.


	6. Chapter 5

**Har.**

After calling the police I sat on the edge of my bed with my head in my hands again. "Dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit!" I smacked my forehead repeatedly with my palm and lay back onto my bed. Someone knocked softly on the door.

"Who is it?" I groaned. The door opened and the twins stood there looking at me with round eyes.

"Oh, uh...hey guys. Come on in." I said sitting up. They closed the door and sat on either side of me stiff and silent. "So…what brings you two to my lair?" I asked trying to stiffen the silence.

"We need to ask you something…" Stan began. _'Oh shit. Here __**it**__ comes.'_ I thought clenching the ends of the bed. I cleared my throat.

"What is it?"

"Why do you and Mommy fight all the time?" Stan asked. I let out a sigh of relief.

"It's, um…because…how do I put this? We used to be close, really close…"

"Brother and sister close?" Stan was doing all of the talking and Lee just sat there holding a worn blue blanket.

"Um, sure. But then we had a really big fight and I haven't seen her since."

"Wow. Was it about our daddy?"

"Kind of…"

"What did our daddy do?"

"Bad things. Really bad things. You two were raised Catholic right?"

"Yes, Mommy also taught us that doing very bad things sends you to hell. Unless God forgives you." Lee now spoke a bit proudly.

"Mr. Dougie…Did you fight with Mommy 'cause you loved her?" Stan sure was curious.

"….."

"I could always ask Mr. Harry." He added with an impish grin. Damn, my kid's probably going to blackmail someone someday.

I glanced at him with a raised eyebrow. "Oh, really?"

"Yeah."

I began to tickle him. After about a half-minute Lee joined in. "Are you gonna ask Mr. Harry, Danny, or Tom now?" I asked after we had stopped the tickling.

"Nope. C'mon Lee, let's go tickle May!" Stan pulled Lee out of the room just as the phone rang.

"I got it!" I screamed running to my phone and answering it. "Hello, the Poynter and Judd residence. This is Dougie Poynter speaking." I said with a grin on my face. The guys bounded into my bedroom and tried to squeeze through the door.

"Mr. Poynter, this is St. Elizabeth's Hospital. We were to call you if anyone fitting the description of the young woman you called about was here or came in."

"Ok. So what's the news?"

"About 15 or 20 minutes ago, a Cassie Lange was signed in. Would you like to come and see if…"

"She's the girl I called about. Sure I'll be right there." I put the phone down.

"They found her?" Tom asked.

"Hopefully…" I sighed. "That was St. Elizabeth's…"

"Dougie, that's an hour away! You don't think…"

"It was a grab, attack, and random dump-off. Yeah, I do." I was feeling a bit pissed and I probably looked it too.

"Well, that settles it. The three of us are coming with you." Harry said.

"Why?" I asked not surprised.

"Because A) Cassie's our friend also, B) You're not driving pissed off, and C) If Danny went with you he'd crash into something from excitement." Harry exclaimed.

"Hey!" Danny shouted.

"Guys, lets just go now." I said impatiently. And I added in a loud whisper, "The mother of my children is MIA for now, and I would be happier if she wasn't."

"Despite the fact that you two quarrel all of the time." Tom said with a dimpled grin.

"Dude, if I didn't love her I wouldn't be speaking to her." I pointed out.

"You still love her?" Danny asked surprised.

"Yeah…where the hell have you been for the last few years?" I said looking at him oddly.

"Raising a baby." Harry said smacking Danny over the back of the head as they exited the room.

**Cassie's POV**

"Ohhhh…" I moaned as I awoke from the darkness. "My head…"

"Oh, good. You're awake!" I heard a matronly voice say from somewhere around my feet.

"WhereamI?" I mumbled trying to sit up. A pain shot through my right side.

"St. Elizabeth's Hospital for Women and Children. Someone brought you in an hour ago." Another voice, male, spoke.

"Why?" My head was throbbing.

"You were mugged and beaten, miss. We called the number the police gave us almost an hour ago. You boyfriend should be here soon."

"Boyfriend?"

"Yes."

"I don't have a boyfriend." I muttered. Something sharp pinched my arm. "Ow…"

"Something to ease the pain." A voice whispered in my ear.

"Thankyou." I mumbled again. The door closed and I closed my eyes.

**Dr. Baxter's POV**

I exited the room where the young woman whose name we haven't found out yet, was sleeping. I made a note in my folder. A squeal at the end of the hallway caused me to look. Four men were walking very quickly down the hallway. 3 of the volunteer nurses were bent over a fourth who had obviously fainted at the sight of them. It dawned on me that the four were McFly, Britain's so-called hotties. They were a bunch of bums in my opinion. I stiffened as the youngest Dougie broke from them and came running up to me. I looked at him like he was a madman.

"Is she in there?" he yelled.

I gave him a dirty look. "Yes, there is someone in there. Why do you ask?"

"You guys called me about an hour ago. I'm Dougie Poynter. May I see Cassie Lange?" he said in a quieter tone. The rest of McFly had finally caught up to him.

"How are you related to Miss Lange, Mr. Poynter?" I asked him.

"She's my ex. I still love her and our sons are at home." He said shamelessly. "Jesus Dougie." The tallest said shaking his head. "Don't blurt that out to everyone you meet."

"Your sons?" I was now baffled. From what I've heard from the nurses around this place, Dougie must be 24.

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?"

"No…it's just that…how old are your sons?"

"5."

"How old is Ms. Lange?"

He smiled impishly clearly enjoying the fact he was getting the better of me. "21 going on 22 in August."

My mouth fell open. "Dude, don't look surprised. Danny also got his girlfriend preggers out of wedlock too." Dougie said trying not to laugh. "Of course they married before so it was OK."

I scowled as Lydia, my wife and the nurse tending Ms. Lange, came up to us shaking her head.

"Victor, leave them alone!" she hissed pushing me away from them. "There's another patient in Room 346 that needs to checked. Go!"

I frowned as I walked away again. Time to call the media. **(what a bastard!)**

**Dougie's POV**

The nurse turned back to us and said apologetically. "I'm sorry about Dr. Baxter. He can be a grouch when he doesn't have his coffee in the morning." She smiled. "I'm the nurse attending Ms. Lange. Lydia Baxter, the doctor is my husband. Would you like to see Cassie now?"

"Yes!" I exclaimed. Mrs. Baxter laughed. She opened the door and put a finger to her lips. I turned around first. "You guys coming?" I asked.

Harry nodded. "I'll stay."

Danny added. "Me too!"

Tom shook his head. "I'll go home and get some of your things and tell the womenfolk the news."

"Jennie and Gio could also pack Cass a bag." Danny thoughtfully said.

"I'll tell them that. Dougie, do you want me to bring the boys?" Tom added. I shook my head. "Not yet, maybe tomorrow."

"Ok.." he turned and left whistling.

Mrs. Baxter put a finger to her lips. "Shhh…we just gave her something to ease the pain."

"Oh, good. Now she won't throw things at Dougie." Danny joked trying to lighten our humor. Harry chuckled while I merely smiled. "Funny, Dan."

We entered the room. "Cassie!" I whispered. She was a mess. Her left eye was swollen as well her upper lip and a large bruise on her left cheek. A bandaged was wrapped around her head. "What happened to her?"

"Someone mugged and beat her on the side of the road. Some money was stolen, but she still has her ID. She also has a few cracked ribs and a broken left arm as well as a large gash in her forehead. The gash was not deep enough for stitches." Mrs. Baxter read from the chart. "I'll leave you four alone…" she exited the room.

I went around the bed and took Cassie's right hand into both of mind. I felt a twitching. "Dougie your hands are cold…"


	7. Chapter 6

**xD No one reviews anymore. REVIEW!lol**

**Cassie's POV**

The meds the nurse gave me made me feel sleepy and oddly happy at the same time. Everything was blurry until Dougie stuck his face near mine. I swear, he was going to kiss me until I mentioned his hands being cold.

"I'm so sorry…." He whispered. 2 figures looking like Danny and Harry left the room. When they left Dougie began to stroke my hand. He sat on the edge of the bed.

"Why?"

"Cassie, you were mugged and then beaten. If you could see yourself…" he looked away, but I caught a glisten on his cheek.

"Izzat why there's a pain in my side? What're my injuries Doctor Dougie?" I giggled in spite of the medicine.

"A few cracked ribs and a broken left arm as well as a large gash in your forehead that wasn't deep enough for stitches." He sighed. My head began to clear, but I didn't dare sit up.

"Oh shit."

"Oh shit is right. Who the fuck would do that to you?" Dougie now looked angry. Damn, he really does still care about me.

"It was probably a hit and run…" I said quietly.

"Probably not." He was really angry now. "Someone had seen us together and probably attacked you because you were-"

"Dougie calm down." I said a bit irritably with a bit of an edge in my voice. He immediately shut up. I closed my eyes and let out a deep sigh. "Cassie.." he began.

"What?" I said again feeling cranky.

"Never mind…I'll tell you once you're better." He left the room abruptly and then Harry and Danny came in to say hello.

The next morning I awoke to find two faces peering through the door. "Mommy!" the twins wailed running towards the bed. Lee climbed up onto the bed and nestled under my right arm, taking care not to touch my side, and Stan curled up around my feet.

"Hey babies." I kissed Lee on the forehead and Stan kissed my feet above the blanket.

"Mommy, you have ouchies!" Stan exclaimed.

"Mr. Dougie told us you had ouchies in your side, your arm, and your forehead." Lee added. He furrowed his brow making himself look a lot like Dougie. Cripes.

"Yes, see Mommy's bandage?" I said pointing to my forehead.

"It's pretty Mommy." Stan said.

"Mommy, when are you coming home?" Lee quietly asked.

"In a few days, sweetie. Have you two been good for Harry and Dougie?" I asked.

"Yes, we went out to dinner last night." Stan rubbed his stomach. "And Lee threw up on the way home and cried, but Mr. Dougie swore to make him laugh." He added.

"He did…" I said raising an eyebrow to Dougie who was standing in the doorway laughing.

"Yeah, and then Mr. Harry smacked Mr. Dougie across the back of the head." Lee piped up.

"That was funny too!" Stan happily said.

"Mommy was it bad for Mr. Dougie to swear in front of us?" Lee asked after about 5 minutes.

"Yes, it was. I'd punish him right now, but I'm in the condition to." I glared at Dougie who stopped laughing.

"Does it make you sad?" Stan asked prodding my foot.

"Yes it does."

Lee patted my cheek. "Don't worry, Mommy. Mr. Harry won't let him anymore. He told Mr. Dougie that he'll take his lizards away and send them to the North Pole."

"Oh, good." I gave Dougie a devilish grin.

"BUT," Lee added, "I told Mr. Harry to give me the lizards."

"Oh joy." I faked moaning leaning back on my pillows.

"Can we sign your cast now? Mr. Dougie said we could if we were very good!" Stan asked. He then giggled. "Hey, I rhymed. Aren't I very clever Mr. Dougie?" he added twisting to face Dougie.

"More than your mother." Dougie said getting back at me.

"No. I finished secondary school at least." I icily told him.

"Well-" He began scowling. Lee let out a wail. "Don't fight again!" he cried covering his ears with his hands. Oh, shit.

"We aren't fighting, Lizard Lee." Dougie said comfortingly coming over and picking Lee up. Lee nuzzled his head on Dougie's shoulder. Stan immediately claimed Lee's spot under my arm and snuggled there. I bit my lip to hold back tears. How much have they bonded?

"Can I have the Sharpie now?" Stan asked breaking the moment. Dougie deposited Lee onto the bed and dug into his pocket for a couple of Sharpie's. Blue and green.

"Don't hurt Mummy's arm." Dougie reminded them. Lee took the blue one and began to write. Stan took the green one and began to draw a happy face. "Not too big either." He added.

"Okie-dokie." The twins simultaneously chanted. When they finished, Mrs. Baxter came in and took them to get something to eat.

Dougie drew a chair up to the left side of the bed. He drew another Sharpie, this one was magenta, and clicked it open. "So, who do I sign this too?" he joked. I smiled in spite of myself.

"My boobs." I said putting on a high pitched voice. "Oh please Dougie, can you sign them!" Pretending to be an awestruck fan was easy. Dougie laughed as he signed my cast. "Great acting."

"Thank you." I turned my head so he wouldn't see me blush. Why was

I blushing exactly?

"This cast is pretty thick." He commented tapping on my cast with the Sharpie. I tried to lift my arm up, but couldn't. "You are going to need a lot of help once you get out of here." Dougie smirked. "And guess whose gonna help you?"

I grimaced. "I don't wanna know."

"Me!"

I groaned. It definitely is going to be a hell of the next few months. #$.


	8. Chapter 7

**Cassie's POV Still…**

I got to go home on the 15th, two days before Tom's birthday. Tom and Giovanna had gone to his parent's house for the day on his birthday, but not before the rest of us gave him his presents. Danny, Jennie, and May came over for Chinese, and left soon after because May got a stomachache from the eggrolls. Dougie and Harry put the boys to bed and then the three of us spent the rest of the night watching old movies.

**August 14, 2011**

I got up early and managed to get up and shuffle to the bathroom. I filled a glass up with water and then took a couple of the pain pills prescribed to be by the doctor. I yawned and went off to my room. I found Dougie in there going through my closet. He turned when I entered.

"Took your meds?" he teased. I nodded. The pills made me feel peaceful. "I put an outfit out for you." He added pointing to the bed. He had put out a polo shirt and a jean skirt. "What's the occasion?" I asked.

"I'm taking you out for the day." He said grinning.

"Why? My birthdays in 12 days…" I asked.

"So? You haven't been out in weeks. Now go shower." He said turning me around and marching me to the shower. He turned it on and turned around. I used my good arm to push him out of the bathroom and stripped. I stepped into the shower as he banged on the door shouting, "Hey! You can't kick me out! We f for Christ's sake!"

"Too bad!" I hollered back grinning to myself. For past month Dougie's been trying to see me naked. Harry finds it amusing and sits there laughing while I beat Dougie, usually with a rolled up newspaper or a book. I've threatened to clip his guitar strings, but he just laughs me off and tries to pants me. Cruel hearted, aye?

I was careful to leave my cast outside of the curtain as I flipped the shampoo cap open and poured some of the stuff on my head. I closed my eyes as I washed my hair and then rinsed. I grabbed the soap and thoroughly washed my face and body. I rinsed and then got out of the shower and managed to dry myself off. I put a robe on and went out into the hallway. Dougie was still there. I scowled at him despite the pills making me feel peaceful. "Go get the boys up and dressed."

"Right. They're going to Danny and Jenn's right?"

"I guess…Make sure they're not wearing something ratty and old. And remember, Stan wears green and Lee wears blue."

"Right." He went down to where the boy's were sleeping. I went into my room and locked the door behind me. I went over and pulled the shades down. I then turned my hair dryer on and began drying my hair as well as I could with one hand. After that I pulled a camo bra and panties. I then opened my door and yelled to Dougie, "Dougie! Get in here and help me dress!" I heard a happy squeal, clattering, and then running footsteps. Dougie burst into my room minutes later with a stupid grin on his face. I was surprised the little pervert didn't have a camera. He shut the door and stared. I rolled my eyes.

"Can I-"

"NO."

"But we-"

"No."

"Please?"

"Dougie Poynter, you're impossible." I shook my head.

"I'd tackle you, but you have a cast on." He said after a minute of silence. I went over to the bed to pick my shirt up and paused. I felt arms encircle my waist. I gasped silently and drew in a sharp breath. I felt his head nuzzle my neck. "Please?"

"Please what?"

"You know what."

"No, I don't think I do."

"I know we both haven't done it since we broke up."

"….."

"And we both or you rather are hiding our feelings."

I sighed.

"Harry won't be up for awhile, and Danny came to pick the boys up a few minutes ago…"

"…You haven't for almost six years?"

"Yeah."

"Wow, that's not normal for a guy."

"Oh hush." He turned me around so his hands encircled my back. I looked into his blue eyes and sighed.

"You win."

"Sweet."

"But if you hurt my arm I swear to God I'll scream." I muttered as he began to pull my bra off.

"Just close your eyes." I was picked up and put onto the bed, braless. Damn, just like that Vanessa Anne Hudgens scandal back in '07. I heard Dougie lock the door and then come over to the bed. I heard a zip and the rustling of clothes. I opened my eyes a crack to see him stepping out of his boxers. I let out a small giggle and than quickly covered my mouth. He looked over at me grinning and then came forward and took my underwear off.

**Dougie's POV**

I threw Cassie's underwear across the room. And climbed into the bed next to her and softly began to kiss her, each kiss like an electric shock, from her forehead to her stomach. She closed her eyes again. I put my hand on one of her left inner thigh and the other on her right shoulder. "Are you sure about this?" I asked.

"Just get it over with." She moaned putting her hands over her eyes. Her red hair was spread out on the pillow. I ran my fingers through it.

"Ok." I don't want to go into detail…

After 'it' happened we lay there for awhile, naked of course. I was running my fingers through Cassie's hair.

"We should get up now. Aren't we still going out for the day?" she asked.

"Oh, right. Yeah." I got up and went to get her clothes off of the floor. I helped her get dressed and then put my own clothes on. Cass went into the bathroom to do her hair and makeup. I went into the kitchen to clean up and found Harry sitting at the table with the newspaper and a cup of coffee.

"You're up early." I said pouring myself a cup of coffee. "What a surprise."

"No, Danny up early is a surprise." Harry chuckled choking on his coffee.

"That is a surprise…" I gave him a napkin to wipe his mouth off.

"Yeah…Hey, you're not putting whiskey in your coffee…" he raised an eyebrow at me. I just grinned and dumped sugar into my coffee.

"You didn't!"

"I did."

"Jesus Christ Dougie!"

"What? Even if she wasn't on the pain meds it still would've been easy to get her back." I shrugged.

"What was that again?" Oh, shit. I turned around. Cassie was standing there looking hot with one hand on her hip.

"Hey baby." I said. She raised an eyebrow at me. "Don't "hey baby" me yet, Dougie Poynter!"

"Why not?"

"Because I said so." She rolled her eyes.

"But-"

"No we're not back together."

"But we-"

"Why did we let him watch "The Holiday"?" Harry sighed as he got up to clean his coffee mug.

"I blame Danny entirely." I shouted from the closet where I was getting my shoes.

"You always do."

**15 minutes later…**

After another argument and crap we finally got into the car. Then we spent 4 minutes squabbling over something to listen to. Cassie eventually won and put Green Day's 'American Idiot' on. She was leaning against the window and humming along quietly. I stopped at Starbucks first and picked up coffee and donuts. We sat quietly eating our donuts when Cassie let out a small giggle.

"What's so funny?" I asked curious.

"A couple years ago the boys and I were at Dunkin Donuts getting breakfast. I let Stan get a Boston Cream and Lee a powdered jelly. I turn around for one moment and they're smushing the donuts into each others faces." She laughed. I also laughed. And then sighed.

"What's wrong?" she asked curiously.

"I never should have gone down to the bar that night." I looked out of the other window. "We would have never fought and I could've been there to support you and the boys…and you wouldn't have been attacked."

I heard her sigh. "Dougie I don't want-"

"Well too bad. We have to get this off of our minds." I looked at her. She was biting her lip as if she were trying to keep back a grin.

"Fine then." She turned her gaze toward the window. "Let's talk…"


	9. Chapter 8

"He really did that?" Dougie let out a huge laugh. We were sitting in the living room cross-legged and facing each other with a glass a wine apiece. I grinned as I took a sip of my wine.

"And then he threw the whole pack of Twinkies to the floor and exclaimed, "But Mommy! Twinkies are good for you're brain." I added and then guzzled down the rest of my wine. There were two bottles of wine on the coffee table-one empty, 3 empty Chinese take-out boxes, 2 still full boxes of take-out Chinese, some pairs of chopsticks, a stack of movies, a unbroken six pack, and napkins.

"Did you buy him the Twinkies in the end?" Dougie asked finishing his wine and reaching for the six pack and took out a beer, opening it, and gave it to me. I shook my head as I took a long sip of it.

"No, I gave Stan Twinkies once and he was off the wall." I giggled. The alcohol was getting to me. "I don't like Twinkies anyway."

"You don't?" He looked really surprised.

"I don't. I like those Snowball things."

"Oh." He took a gulp of his beer and grinned. "Wanna have a drinking contest?"

I grinned back. "I'll beat you. So, what's the bet?"

"If you win I'll take all of clothes off and run around the front yard. If I win we do it."

My judgement must've been impaired so I agreed. He got out 2 more beers and handed one to me. We opened them.

"Ready?" he asked. I nodded. "3…2..1!" We began to chug the beers down. I finished mine and grabbed another, opening it, and chugging.

"Done!" Was the triumphant squeal from Doug. I finished mine and grimaced.

"Oh no…" I giggled again. Everything seemed out of focus. I felt myself fall back on to the couch.

"Oh yesh.." I felt him fall of the couch giggling. He then got up and picked me up bridal style and carried me to my bedroom while whispering obscene statements that I giggled at.

"Watch my arm…" I told him as he lay me on the bed. "Ok." He mumbled as he began to unbutton my shirt and kiss me at the same time. I shivered slightly as he kissed the skin exposed where my shirt was unbuttoned. He helped me take my shirt off before taking his own off. I groggily watched as he unbuckled his belt and slipped his pants and boxers off. I giggled looking at his…male bathroom part. He grinned and slipped my skirt, underwear, and bra off. And then the fun began.

"I love you sho much." Dougie said later as we lay there in an embrace.

"I think I love you too. Today was amazing." I gently pecked his lips.

"Day? What about tonight? I got Harry and the boysh to shtay at Tomsh."

"Aw, Dougie." I nuzzled against him. A loud snore was his reply. I too fell asleep minutes later.

**Dougie's POV**

I had a headache when I woke up. I groaned and rolled over. Cassie's back was facing me….

Wait, Cassie's back was facing me? Man, I must've gotten so drunk after that contest. But there's a smile on her face. I leaned down to kiss on the cheek before getting up and putting my boxers and pants. Rubbing my head I went into the kitchen in search of water and medicine.

Harry was at the stove making pancakes and the twins were gabbering at the table as they ate their pancakes.

"Morning sunshine." Harry grinned at me. "How was your sleep?"

"Wonderful." I grinned back in spite of my headache. "Get me a cup of really strong coffee Haz."

"Where's Mom?" Stan asked.

"In bed kiddo." I told him. _'And naked.'_ I thought to myself smirking.

"I'm going to go wake her up!"

"No!" Harry and I both shouted at the same time. "Cass is a bit tired from last night." I quickly added.

"Okie-doke!" he skipped back to his seat. He reached for the syrup and began pouring it all over his pancakes.

"Whoa! Slow down there!" Harry said as he came to the table with my coffee. He took the syrup from Stan and put it on the counter and then handed me my coffee.

"Haha! Harry's Mr. Mom!" Lee shouted, which was surprising. Harry made a face. "I don't think I'd want kids after dealing with you two. And before that was May, and before that your dad. I hope to God that Tom and Gio's kid isn't as troublesome…." He said. I spit my coffee out all over the table. The twins' eyes were wide and their mouths an O.

"Genius!" I shouted at Harry who had just realized what he said. "Only Dan would do something like that!"

Harry looked at me in my boxers, to the twins, back to me. He bolted from the room. Shit, there was gonna be a lot of explaining to do.


	10. Chapter 9Note

**Dougie's POV**

"He said what!" I winced as I broke the news to Cassie. I knew I should've given her the medicine and waited before telling her. I bet she would've laughed. But no. We were sitting outside under a tree just sitting quietly together when I decided to tell her and get it over with.

"Yeah, it slipped." I sighed.

"So what did you do?" She asked.

"Luckily, Tom came over at the right time, so I left him to explain." I said trying not to laugh.

"Dougie!" Cassie sounded annoyed. "You should've told them! You're their father!" She sighed. "You guys always pick on Tom." She added disapprovingly.

"So? It used to be me."

A period of silence and then she said.

"I wonder how Tom's explaining it to them."

"Probably using Star Wars." I chuckled.

"Yeah." She laughed and leaned her head on my shoulders. A loud bang made us jump. Tom strode across the lawn towards us with a very red face.

"Those…two…are…very…difficult to get through too. You're their father, you explain!" He yelled. His face faded to a light pink and he left tripping over a rock on the way.

**This will be on hiatus once I break the wall's of my writer's block for this. I dunno when I'll put a new one up. Could be over Christmas break or after exams/early February. Kthnxseeyainmuhotherfic. If you have any suggestions or ideas for later chapters, feel free to message me with them.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Dougie's POV**

The four of us-Cassie, Stan, Lee, and I sat at the table. Cassie had a cup of coffee in her good hand, but she hadn't drunk it yet.

"So you're our Daddy?" Stan asked. Lee looked at me with big eyes sucking his thumb. I nodded staring down at the table. "How come no one told us?" He added frowning.

"It's a long story." Cassie sighed.

"I like stories!" Lee piped up hopping off of his chair and climbing into my lap and snuggling against me. Stan did the same.

"It's a story we'll tell you when you're older…" I began.

"When we're 6?" Stan asked.

"Stan do not interrupt your father." Cassie reprimanded him. I held back a giggle and managed to snort. Cassie looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Momma, me and Lee decided on a name." Stan said that night. Cassie and I were in the living room watching a movie.

"For who?" She asked not taking her eyes off of the TV.

"For Daddy." Lee said climbing up next to me.

"Stupid! I wanted to say it!" Stan scowled at Lee and snuggled up next to Cassie on her good side.

The two of us exchanged a look. Cassie gestured toward me to say something. "Stan." I said to him in what I hoped to be a warning tone. He looked at me, scowled, and cuddled under Cassie's good arm whilst Lee leaned against me.

"Daddy, can we go to the park tomorrow?" Lee asked.

"I don't know, kiddo." I sighed. "We have to meet with some dude from the record company tomorrow."

"Then on Saturday?"

"We'll see."

The four of us sat there for about 15 more minutes before Lee spoke again.

"Are you and Momma gonna get married?"

I choked on the beer I was drinking. Cassie put her hand over mouth in either shock or to stop herself from laughing.

"We don't know…."

"Fanny from Gymboree's mommy and daddy weren't married when she was born." Stan informed me.

"And then they married before we lived with Aunty Lois." Lee added.

"What about Jerry, Momma?" Stan asked smirking.

"Whose Jerry?" I asked feeling my heart sink. Cassie looked down at her lap. "A friend."

"No. He was your-Momma! Stan's hurting me!" Lee wailed as Stan jumped off from the couch next to Cassie, ran over to where Lee and I were, and pulled Lee off of the couch I was on. The two began to wrestle.

"Stan! Lee! Stop right now!" I hollered feeling irritated. They stopped in mid-fight and stared at me. I took a deep breath. "Go to your room now. Momma and I have to discuss something." I glared at Cassie who didn't look at me. The twins left the room.

"Who is Jerry?" I asked standing in front of her.

"No one." She muttered.

"Seriously babe…Cassie…" I sighed.

"Fine…" She muttered. "Jerry O'Hara was my boyfriend for a few years…We broke up before I moved in with Lois. But…"

"But what?"

"But he was, like, stalking, me up to the month before we left for here." She sounded a bit upset. "He basically dropped off the face of the Earth."

"Shit." I sat down next to her and took her in my arms, but she remained stiff. "Do you think he came here and…"

"Yes I do." She sighed and lay her head against my chest.

"I think we should hire a bodyguard then…" I suggested.

"I don't know…But, we should be careful from now on…"

"Fine…So, when do you wanna get married?" I grinned.

She cuddled up next to me. "We'll see."

"That means yes, right?"

"Ask me again in a year and we'll see…"


	12. Chapter 11

**Sorry I took so long to update. I've had motivation to write lately x3**

**I'll update my other fic within the next 2 days at the latest.**

**5 years later…**

"Mum! Mark's in the lizard food again!" Lee hollered up the stairs to me. I sighed and put the rest of the laundry into the hamper and carried it down and told him, "Can you get her out of there then?"

"Can't."

"Why not?"

"I'm going over to Billy's." He said as he pulled his sneakers on.

"Get your sister out of the lizard food first." I sighed and set the hamper down to smooth his hair. "And remember to come home at 2…"

"Why?"

"You and Stan need a haircut. And don't you want to look nice for Dad when he gets home?"

"Dad's coming home soon?" His eyes brightened. "When?"

"Wednesday."

"Yay!" He cheered. I rolled my eyes at him. "You don't miss him, Mum?"

"Not at all." I said mockingly. "He's more trouble than you and your brothers."

"Really?"

"No I'm just pulling your leg."

"Dad was trouble though right? When you were younger I mean…Uncle Tom said he once got into a fight with Harry Potter."

"Don't remind him about that. Ok?"

"Why?"

"It's very complicated. I'll tell you when you're older. And don't forget, be back here by 2." I kissed his forehead.

"Ok. See ya." He ran out the door. I smiled to myself and went into the kitchen to get Mark out of the lizard food.

"Oh you made a mess, Marky." I laughed as I carefully maneuvered my way across the lizard food-strewn floor and picked him up. Mark was a few weeks short of 2 and looked exactly as Dougie did when he was that age. "Bad boy." I said covering his face with kisses.

"Me eat." He said reaching down and picking one of the treats up and putting it in his mouth.

"Mark!" I exclaimed. "Spit that out!" I put him on the counter and tried to open his mouth to get it out.

"No Momma!" He slapped my hand away. "Daddy feeds the yummies to me all the time!"

"Daddy shouldn't feed the yummies to you." I sighed. I grabbed a cloth and wiped the crumbs off of his mouth. "Now we have to go shopping to buy more yummies for the lizards and the week."

"Can I get candy Momma?" He asked as he helped me clean the mess up.

"No baby. It'll rot your teeth. And if you tell me that Daddy gets you candy-"

"He doesn't!"

"Good."

"Uncle Harry, Uncle Danny, and Uncle Tom do though."

"Oh wonderful." I groaned as I tucked him under my arm as we went upstairs. I dressed him in overalls and a t-shirt. "Pooh Bear or Buzz Lightyear sandals?" I asked him.

"Pooh Bear!" He exclaimed from the corner were he sat with his toy cars. I put the sandals on him and went into my bedroom to change my clothes and fix my hair and makeup. I quickly changed into a pair of jeans and a blue and green striped polo shirt. I dragged a brush through my hair and quickly applied makeup.

"Ready Marky-Mark?" I called as I pulled on a pair of socks and Converse.

"Hat!" He exclaimed running into mine and Dougie's room. "Momma get me one of Daddy's hats!" I followed him and said, "No, Marky. Remember what Stan did?"

"But Momma I'll be careful!" Mark pulled a face.

"No, maybe when Daddy gets back he'll buy you a hat." I wet a brush and brushed his hair to the side. He made another a face. "Fine." I kissed his forehead. "And if you're good I'll bring you and the twins out to eat." Mark's face broke into a grin.

"McDonalds?" He asked.

"No that stuff isn't good for you. How about Burger King?" I suggested as I shoved the grocery list into my pocket.

"King Burger!" He squealed happily. I smiled. "Then let's go…"

**Click the magic button and Review!**


	13. Chapter 12

"Mommy is the bus here yet?" Mark tugged on the hem of my shirt. I smoothed his hair down. "Not yet, baby." I planted a kiss on his forehead. He pouted. "But I want Daddy here now!" I sighed. "I do too. Now go and play with James." He ran off to where James was sitting with a bunch of toys.

"Who do you think is going to come here and ask us next?" Giovanna laughed as she rocked 8 month old Katie.

"My first bet is Brucie." Evelyn grinned at Jennie who rolled her eyes. "Well I bet Sandy will." Jennie said with a smug look. "I bet Sandy and Brucie will both come." Giovanna silenced them both with a grin. I sat back and tried not to laugh. "What about you, Cass?" Evelyn asked. I furrowed my brow. "Hmmm…probably one of the younger ones."

"Most definitely. The older three wouldn't." Jennie nodded her head in agreement. "Stan would if he had nothing else to do." I sighed. "But he and May obviously are too occupied with their giggling to come and whine." I gestured to where they were both sitting whispering and giggling.

"Sandy get off that now!" Evelyn suddenly yelled getting up to pull her youngest off of a table. The rest of us tried not to laugh. Sandra Judd was a typical 3 year old and always climbing on everything. From the curtains at home to the shelves in the grocery store. Evelyn was also 2 months pregnant. So Harry will be surprised when she starts screaming for one reason or another.

"Jennie can you take Katie while Cassie and I start cooking?" Giovanna asked as she stood up. Jennie nodded and bounced the baby on her lap while Gio and I went into the kitchen.

"So what do you have in mind for dinner?" I asked leaning on the counter.

"I made lasagna earlier. And Tom called yesterday with other things for dinner in mind."

"Probably because Danny didn't feel like calling you himself." I laughed. "Yeah." Gio laughed also.

A happy squeal came from the other room. "Daddy!" I heard Mark squeal hearing run to the front hall. Giovanna and I looked at each other. We ran into the living room. The four husbands, aka McFLY were standing there with the children all around them.

May had her arms wrapped around Danny's middle while Brucie was balanced on one arm and Jennie wrapped in the other. Harry was tickling Sandy and exclaiming over Evelyn's baby bump. Tom was cuddling Katie and James when Giovanna ran over to him. He put James and Katie down and caught her in arms and they passionately kissed. James made a face. "Ewwww."

Behind them Dougie was sitting on the sofa with Mark on his knee and the twins on either side of him. Mark leaned against his chest with his thumb in his mouth and the twins had their heads on his shoulders. He was quietly talking to them and looked up as I came towards them. He stood up and placed Mark where he had been sitting and then wrapped his arms around my waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck and interlocked my fingers. Dougie leaned his mouth next to my ear and hissed, "You've got some explaining to do _Mrs. Poynter_." The way he said 'Mrs. Poynter' made me tremble. What the hell was wrong with him? Out of the corner of my eye I saw Tom frowning at Dougie. Harry and Danny exchanged a look.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dougie's POV

"You think I cheated on you?" Cassie screamed to me later that night. I frowned at her. "Apparently yes. Someone had sent me an envelope filled with pictures of you and some other guy at it." I snapped. Her mouth dropped open.

"Surprised?" I asked. Her expression went from shock to anger. "I never cheated on you!" She was screeching now. "From what I remember it was you who cheated on me!"

"I was drunk!" I shouted back. "That doesn't mean shit!" She was on the brink of crying. "You knew what you were doing when you slept with that…that whore!"

"She drugged me!"

"Yeah right." Cassie rolled her eyes at me. She went into our closet. I sighed and sat on the edge of our bed and buried my face in my hands. "God dammit." I groaned.

TBC….

If you love me you will review :D


	14. Chapter 13

Dougie's POV

Cassie kept her back turned for the next few days in bed at night. We barely said anything to each other as well. The boys did most of communication between us.

On the fourth day Tom called me on my cell. "What? Are you going to chew my ear off?" I grumbled. His sigh was all crackly. "Just rethink all of this, Doug. Don't be like Danny and only see what's in front of you." In the background I heard Danny faintly yell, "Just because I'm in the other room doesn't mean I can't hear you!" Tom shouted back. "You know it's true, Jones!" I stifled a snigger just as Cassie passed through the room where I was on the phone. She gave me a look and continued through to the next room.

"…talk to her." Was all I heard from Tom as I put the phone back to my ear. "What did you say?" I asked. He grumbled something inaudible and then said, "Why don't you go and try to talk to her? From the look on her face yesterday it seems like you started it."

"But dude-"

"Don't 'but dude' me Dougie. Cassie would never cheat on you and you know that. Tell her you've talked it over with me and you've realized she'd never do that to you."

"I bet she would. I cheated on her all those years ago, so she decides to take revenge by cheating on me."

Tom was silent for a minute or two before he said in a worn out voice, "What the hell is going on in your head these days, Doug?" I heard a click signifying that he hung up. "This is just great." I scowled and threw my phone at the wall. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes sinking to the floor. I buried my head in my arms as I drew my knees to my chest. When I pulled away my arms were wet, was I crying?

"Oh, so now you've just figured out what you've done?" Cassie stood at the archway separating the living room from the hallway. I quickly wiped the tears from my face and stood up. "How'd you get the idea I cheated on you?" She added a frown on her face. I just stood there staring at her. And had a flashback.

_I laughed as I held Cassie's panties out of her reach. I quickly stuffed them down my pants and jumped onto the sofa spreading my arms and legs out._

"_Now try and get them." I grinned. She folded her arms. "I am not sticking my hands down your pants."_

"_Who said you had to?" _

_She stared at me. "Excuse me?"_

"_You skipped a grade, right? So use your brain and think of a way to get them out." Cassie sat down and sighed. After a minute she looked at me and narrowed her eyes. "You sick little…I've only known you for 3 days!"_

"_I can tell you like me…and I kinda like you…" I shyly said. She stood up and then sat back down. _

"…_I like you also, but… I dunno if I want to…you know...right now. We just met."_

"_Can't we keep it a secret?" _

"_Yeah, we could keep our relationship a secret. But I don't want to have sex with someone I just met. Fool around, yes. Sleep together fully clothed, maybe we'll see. Sex, no not yet."_

"_Can we do all that on tour?" I hopefully asked._

"_Yeah, we'd have to sneak off though."_

"_Yay!" I snuggled up next to Cassie and put my arms around her.She swung her legs over my lap and lay her head on my shoulder. I kissed her feeling like I had won a million pounds._

"…did you hear me? I said…"

"Do you remember when we first met and fell in love?" I quietly asked looking down at my feet.

"Yeah….why?" She asked curiously. I went over to her and looked her square in the eye and saw memories.

I saw her playing on stage that day we met, and on that same day she fainted after meeting us. And then the day we realized we had loved each other-after only 3 days of being in each other's company. I saw us at it for the first time. And then before the tour ended I saw myself with that other girl…I forget what her name was. I saw Cassie screaming at me-she was unknowingly pregnant with the twins at the time. I remembered the day she came back into my life. We fought for awhile, tried to talk things over, and another fight that resulted in her assault. More memories began to zoom through my head. The first time we made love since our great fight, explaining everything to the twins, proposing to her and feeling proud of having at my side at important events, our wedding, discovering she was pregnant with Mark, me fainting the day Mark was born.

A tear slid down her cheek-was she remembering all those times too?

"I'm so sorry." I whispered as I took her in my arms. "It's just that this guy came up to us at a meet and greet and gave me this envelope full of pictures. He told me that he caught you with someone else. Now that I think about it, the girl in the pictures is way fatter than you are."

Cassie made some kind of choking noise. "You ok, honey?" I lifted her chin up with my finger. Her eyes were all red and blotchy. She pushed me away and ran from the room. A few seconds later I heard a door slam. I was about to follow her when the phone began to ring. I just rolled my eyes at it and flopped down on the couch to watch TV. After about 5 minutes I heard Cassie scream, "DOUGIE!" I bolted from the couch and ran into the bedroom. "Cass? What's wrong?" I asked frightened. She was sobbing and handed the phone to me.

"Hello?"

"Is this Mr. Poynter?"

"Yes it is…"

"One of your sons was just admitted into the ER a few minutes ago…"

"Why?! Which one?!" I shouted into the phone.

"His twin said his name was Lee…"

"What the fuck happened?!"

"From what his brother has told me, they were walking along the road when a car came out of nowhere and hit him…"

"We'll be right there, doctor." I hung the phone up. Cassie was still bawling on the bed. I took her in my arms and rocked her back and forth. "Shhh…" I tried to sooth her.

"Daddy? Why were you yelling?" Mark appeared at our bedroom door with his blanket rubbing his eyes. "Why's Mommy crying?" He added sounding a bit frightened.

"Come here, Marky…" I said trying to hold the choking noise in my chest. He ran up to and climbed onto the bed. "Would you like to go to Sandy's for awhile?" I asked him as he climbed between Cassie and me.

"Maybe…" He sounded curious. "Why Daddy?"

"Mommy and I have to go out for awhile." We couldn't tell him what happened, not yet anyway.

"Ok!" He brightly said. "Now let's go get you dressed." I chased him out of the room, but turned around once I got to the door. Cassie was still sitting there, her face streaked with running mascara. I went back over to her. She looked at me and whispered, "Why did this have to happen now, Dougie?" I took her into my arms.

"I don't know, babe…"


	15. Chapter 14

**Cassie's POV**

I had my head buried into Dougie's shoulder as we sat in the waiting room in the hospital. Dougie had his arm around Stan who was leaning against him sniffling as well. _'Please let him be alright.'_ I prayed as I turned my head and looked at the crucifix hanging up on the wall. _'He's only a child.'_ I felt Dougie lightly kiss my forehead. "I love you. No matter what happens we'll stay together forever." He whispered. I replied also whispering, "He'll be ok, right?"

"I don't know, Cass…If anything happens I swear I'll have them postpone the next album. But I think Lee will pull through-he's a trooper. Remember when he had his appendix removed?"

I smiled. "Yes I do. And then Stan had to have his taken out as well."

"That wasn't fun at all." Stan piped up glaring at us with red eyes. Stan didn't cry much and was quite touchy when he did. "We know kiddo." Dougie ruffled his hair.

"Mr. and Mrs. Poynter?" The doctor was at the entrance of the waiting room. The three of us stood up-Dougie put his arm around my waist drawing me to him.

"How is Lee?" Dougie spoke for both of us. The look on the doctor's face made my stomach churn. "He is….not well." The doctor began. I let out a small shriek. The grip on my waist tightened. "But…it will take an immense amount of time for him to recover-"

"How long?" I interrupted. "Seven months or more depending how well he recovers here. Lee will have to undergo therapy to regain the ability to walk properly again and to deal with the trauma of what has happened."

"So…would he have any problems…mentally?" Dougie asked.

"We are not sure. Once he heals some more we can scan his brain…there is one other thing…"

"What is it?" Dougie and I both snapped at the same time. The doctor raised is eyebrows at us and then took on a more serious tone. "Your son has suffered from major to minor head injuries-when he wakes up he might have amnesia."

"Amnesia." I whispered. Stan took a hold of my hand and squeezed it. "Don't worry Momma. I'll help Lee too." I shook myself from Dougie's grip and hugged Stan from behind. "Oh Stan." I said trying not to cry. Stan patted my back and looked at Dougie who grinned sheepishly and ruffled his hair.

Of the twins, Lee was more like his father. They both had Dougie's eyes, but it was Lee who had the blonde hair-as messy and long as Dougie's get's sometimes. Lee was a miniature Dougie. He spent hours playing with the lizards and plans to be a herpetologist. Like his father, Lee is quiet but says the first things on his mind. Some of the things are offensive and I reprimand him for it while Dougie hysterically rolls all over the floor laughing. He gets this look in his eyes when he's extremely happy about something and gets a look of disgust on his face when he's unhappy about something. He prefers going off by himself in large crowds like me as well.

Stan has unruly hair as well-but his is red. He has more energy and is more outgoing then Lee and is always asking why. My mother was like that. Stan reminds me of my mother in so many ways-from the way he acts to how he views life. He would make a wonderful little scholar if he settled down more and payed more attention to his schoolwork, but he's a wonderful boy and I love him for who he is. Underneath his exterior lies a sweet boy who has a great future ahead of him. All of my boys do.

**Switching Back to Dougie**

It was hours before we could go see Lee. Stan begged to go him first and spent awhile in there. I looked in at one point and saw him bent down at the edge of the bed. He…was praying? I went back to the waiting room and brought Cassie to show her. She began to cry again and I once again had my shirt soaked with tears.

"He's suck a good boy." She sobbed into my shirt. "That's because for the first five years of being a mom, you thumped some good sense into him." I soothed her tears and wiped them away with a tissue I produced from my pocket.

"I did?" She sniffled. "Yes, and we're doing a pretty good job with Mark, right?" I told her. "But he does eat a lot of lizard food." I added scrunching my brow.

"That's cos I give them to him, Dad." Stan was standing at the door with his hands on his hips.

"Stan!" Cassie almost shrieked. The culprit grinned and I began to chuckle. "Dougie that's not funny." She frowned at me and folded her arms. "Yes it is." I said high fiving Stan. She kept frowning until I sighed and said rolling my eyes, "Fine, fine. You are always right and I'm always wrong." She smiled and put her arms around my neck. I slipped them around her waist and deeply kissed her on the lips. She didn't pull away. "Yay, you're not mad at me anymore, babe." I said gleefully.

"Ewwww, old people kissing." Stan yelled as he ran into the waiting room where my mother had come to take him home. Mum grabbed him by the collar and whispered something in his ear which made him grimace. She blew a kiss and left to go pick up Mark from Harry's to take him home.

"Let's go see Lee." Cassie slipped her left hand into my right one. Her gold wedding ring was identical to mine. We even had the same engraving, 'ILU'. I love you…

"My poor baby." She softly said letting go of my hand to rush over to Lee's bedside. She kissed his cheeks and softly sang to him in her melodic voice. I joined in as I stood on the other side of the bed. She looked at me after we finished with the tears in her eyes glistening.

When we got home we were at it all night fore the fires of passion and love were anew and some fires had to be kindled. The next day we snuck into a spare room in the hospital and did it again.

Many things happened in the next few months. Lee got out of the hospital and was able to come home. We thanked God he didn't have amnesia, but a couple of his ribs and a leg femur were broken. Then Mark came down with a high fever. Luckily, since Cassie reads so many old fashioned books, we were able to bring the fever down by placing ice wrapped in cloth on him. While we tried to bring Marky's fever down, Stan was the one who looked after Lee. The thing about twins having a deep connection must be true then.

Oh, and did I mention we're having another baby? Cassie is very excited and wants a little girl. That would be perfect since Harry and Evelyn found out they're having a boy.

A wise band once wrote a song with theses lyrics,

'_It's hard to wake up  
When the shades have been pulled shut  
This house is haunted  
It's so pathetic  
It makes no sense at all.  
I'm ripe with things to say  
The words rot and fall away.  
If a stupid poem could fix this home  
I'd read it every day._

So here's your holiday  
Hope you enjoy it this time  
You gave it all away  
It was mine  
So when you're dead and gone  
Will you remember this night, twenty years now lost.  
It's not right

Their anger hurts my ears  
Been running strong for seven years  
Rather than fix the problems, they never solve them  
It makes no sense at all  
I see them every day  
We get along so why can't they?  
If this is what he wants and this is what  
she wants  
Then why is there so much pain?

So here's your holiday  
Hope you enjoy it this time  
You gave it all away  
It was mine  
So when you're dead and gone  
Will you remember this night, twenty years now lost  
It's not right

So here's your holiday  
Hope you enjoy it this time  
You gave it all away  
It was mine  
So when you're dead and gone  
Will you remember this night, twenty years now lost  
It's not right x4'

I will remember that one special night-or every night I have spent with Cassie. Twenty years will pass, and then forty, and then sixty and I swear we'll still be together. Not just for us-but we'll be together for the kids too.

**THE END**

**(I bet you're all sad now. Yes you can cry. Remember there's still my other fic! And I'm working on a collab with littledevildrummagirl too. I'll do another if someone wants too. Wow, that last part seems inspiring. I should be one of those hobos and/or loons that shout inspiring things on street corners.)**


End file.
